PROJECT SUMIVIARY: Core A is the Administrative Core of this Program Project Grant (PPG), which is designed to elucidate mechanisms of brain degeneration in hereditary and sporadic frontotemporal dementia (FTD) or Frontotemporal degeneration (FTLD). As such, Core A exercises fiscal and administrative oversight ofthe PPG, facilitates interactions among PPG investigators to accomplish the research program outlined here, coordinates and integrates activities of the Projects/Cores, and provides mechanisms to advise the Principal Investigator (PI) and Core/Project Leaders of this PPG on their progress towards accomplishing its goals. Budgetary and administrative matters will be handled by Core A personnel, while oversight ofthe progress of each Core/Project and the overall PPG will be accomplished by several complementary mechanisms: 1) Bi-weekly meetings of PPG investigators to review ongoing collaborations; 2) Monthly meetings of Core/Project investigators, students, fellows and technicians to review progress, accomplishments and problems that arise; 3) Organize visits by external scientific advisory committee members; 4) Participation by PPG investigators in annual 1-2 day scientific retreats held by the Centerfor Neurodegenerative Disease Research, Institute on Aging and the Institute of Neurological Sciences at Penn, which include presentations by outside speakers and poster sessions wherein students, fellows and faculty from all fields of clinical/basic neuroscience and aging research present their latest findings in an informal setting; 5) Participation by PPG investigators in annual meetings of national scientific organizations to present research from this PPG and keep abreast of related scientific advances on the national and international level. Hence, Core A provides a flexible but cleariy delineated administrative structure to foster and facilitate efforts by PPG . investigators to elucidate mechanisms of brain degeneration in hereditary and sporadic FTD/FTLD.